Marq Penrose
Ser Marq is a member of the Kingsguard who served under both King Alaric and King Axel, whom he had befriended during his time serving his father. The recent passing of his King has left him uncertain of the fate of the Realm. Appearance Marq has brown hair with fair skin. He stands at 5'11 tall and has a lithe, toned body for his age due to constant daily exercise. He typically remain's clean shaven, although it is not uncommon for him to grow out his beard on occasion. History Childhood Ser Marq of House Penrose, was the second born son of Lord Edwyn Penrose and Lady Darlessa Mertyns. A squire to Ser Oswell Mertyns since the age of eight, and would maintain such duties for another seven years. He would travel the Seven Kingdoms with his uncle during this time, and attend various small tourneys throughout the realm. Adolescence Welcomed into the Kingsguard (albeit not under oath) by King Alaric, and knighted by Ser Jon Fossoway at the age of fifteen after protecting the King from Targaryen Loyalists during a hunt, in which the death of Ser Oswell Mertyns and Ser Mychal Cox occurred. Ser Marq would be gravely wounded from the encounter, thus after much hesitation and in an act of pity, King Alaric honored Marq’s request of a boon to have his young sister betrothed to the Crown Prince Axel, believing he would surely perish from the wound. Miraculously, to the Grand Maester Alleras' surprise Marq survived and after several months was back in fighting form, and ready to begin his duties protecting the Royal Family. The Celtigar Trials Marq Stood for his grace King Alaric in The Celtigar Trials after Ryam Webber found proof of Jaehaerys Celtigar conspiring with Targaryen Loyalists. The very same Loyalists that had been behind attempts on King Alaric's life in recent years, including the ambush five years prior. After failing to plead is case in an open trial, Jaehaerys Celtigar would demand a trial by combat. King Alaric would agree to it, and did not need to consider whom his champion would be. Ser Marq Penrose would step forward eagerly, looking to slay the man responsible for the death of his uncle and the wound he had suffered. Jaehaerys would be slain in 375 AC by Ser Marq, supposedly proving in the eyes of gods and men of that he had been supporting Aelyx and Maekar Targaryen. The Great Schism Marq would accompany King Alaric to Casterly Rock and attend the wedding of Lyonel Lannister and Amerei Tyrell in 380 AC, in order to cease the hostilities of The Great Schism. During his time there, he befriended the new Lord Lyonel and and accompanied him and the King on a hunt the eve after the wedding ceremony. During this trip they would slay a large boar, and the three would fist upon it in the morrow. The Night of Vows Marq is officially anointed to the Kingsguard in 380 AC during, in during which he is informed that the betrothal between his sister Cassanna and Prince Axel is guaranteed to come into fruition, and the date of the marriage would be decided upon her first moon's blood (later it would be discovered this would not be the case however). A Costly Scandal In the year 383, Marq would receive word that his youngest sister - Elinor, at the age of 15 was unmarried, and was pregnant. Furthermore, rumors circulated that the father was none other than Alyn Baratheon, the new Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and overseer of House Penrose. Marq would leave King's Landing unbeknownst to King Alaric and travel to Parchments to see his sister whom now carried a bastard. Seeing his sister, Marq would plan to confront Lord Alyn but is stopped by his own father, Lord Edwyn, and sent back to King's Landing. Fuel to the Fire Marq was in King's Landing for but a few months when another raven bringing news of Elinor arrived in the capital. This time, it was far grimmer than the first, and he learned that his young sister had perished in childbirth to the bastard whom she named Elinora. Enraged, and seeking recompense for the death of his beloved sister, he rode alone to Storm's End. There he would enter Lord Alyn Baratheon's hall and challenge him to first blood, and swear to him that the child that was borne from him would know his name, but would scarcely know his face. She would be raised by House Penrose in Parchments. Upon issuing the duel, Marq was quickly seized in the hall and escorted outside of the walls of Storm's End. King Alaric's Fiftieth Nameday Tourney In 387 AC, a tournament was held in King's Landing to honor the fiftieth nameday of King Alaric. Many people came across the seven kingdoms to participate, as well as fill the crowd and attend to the festivities. It would be here that Ser Marq enter the melee event alone and would claim third place, bested only by his fellow brothers of the Kingsguard - Ser Aemon Velaryon and Ser Jon Fossoway. The three had circled each other near the end, with both Ser Jon and Ser Marq covered in sweat and obviously fatigued from making it this far. It was no surprise that Ser Aemon did not look the least bit tired, for he was borne of a different mettle, the kind of mettle that was Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Aemon Targaryen the Dragonknight - legends of their time. Both Ser Marq and Ser Jon knew this, and despite their combined efforts to fend off the "Fury of Driftmark", they both succumbed to his skill and were beaten back near single handedly. The Third Targaryen Rebellion During the Third Targaryen Rebellion, participated in the Battle of Ashford with Reachmen Forces at the orders of King Alaric, hoping to repel the advancing Maekar Targaryen. After the stalemate, Marq along with Ser Gawen Tyrell pursued the retreating Targaryen forces to Tumbleton where he found the holding aflame. It was there that he came across the sole surviving member of the House hiding in a well - the young maiden Marianne Footly. The Lady Marianne Marq would bring the Lady Marianne to Bitterbridge where the Tyrell Host had assembled after Ashford, and place her in the safe custody of Ser Selmond Tarly. However much more occurred between the two during their travels, resulting in a mutual infatuation with one another. The duo attempted to hide their feelings, although their traveling companion Gawen Tyrell may have grown suspect and have more knowledge of the matter. After a bitter goodbye, Ser Marq and Ser Gawen would continue to the Crownlands as initially planned. Returning to the King He had arrived too late however and discovered that all of his Kingsguard brethren save Lewys Tully had been struck down during the Defense of King's Landing. Furthermore, Maekar had already been slain by Alyn Baratheon in single combat, causing the remaining Targaryen forces to route. It was not until later that Ser Marq discovered King Alaric had perished from dragonflame prior, and the newly crowned King Axel had named Lewys Tully the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Pursuing Aelyx Targaryen Marq would leave King's Landing disheartened upon the orders of King Axel and travel with the remainder of Alyn Baratheon's host to Maidenpool, where the combined forces of Prince Beron Baratheon, and Lord Lyonel Lannister would gather in an effort to deal with Aelyx Targaryen once and for all. During talks with of how to deal with Aelyx who had held himself within Maidenpool's walls, spurned the idea of sending the corpse of Maekar Targaryen over the walls to enrage The Last Dragonrider, however his voice went unheard. Little did Ser Marq know during the council, that he was in the presence his future brother of the Kingsguard, Ser Morryn Morrigen whom was Alyn Baratheon's squire at the time. After the End With Aelyx Targaryen in flight after grown witness of his brother launched over Maidenpool's battlements, Marq returns to King's Landing to serve his childhood friend, and new King, Axel Baratheon. The months that followed in the Red Keep were grim, as many who once walked its halls now lay dead beneath the earth. For the first time since the days of King Robert Baratheon, five members of the Kingsguard needed to be replaced, and so they were. Named to join their ranks were - Ser Jason Mallister, Ser Randyll Rhysling, Ser Theomore Lipps, Ser Jasper Norcross and Ser Quentyn Qorgyle. Still bitter about the appointment of the Lord Commander stolen from him, Ser Marq attempted to welcome them all with open arms, but found it initially near impossible. News eventually came of Aelyx Targaryen returning to Storm's End atop his dragon, and the pair being slain by a ballista bolt, sending them crashing into the sea. For the first time since the war ended, joy was sung throughout King's Landing. The Tourney of Davos and Jocelyn Baratheon's Birth In 392 AC, a tournament was held in King's Landing to celebrate the birth of Prince Davos and Princess Jocelyn to Prince Beron Baratheon. Again, Ser Marq would participate in the melee event alone. Although this time it was different men who stood around him as the final three combatants circled one another. Both Prince Beron Baratheon himself survived the chaotic first part of the melee, along with Aeryn Celtigar - the nephew of the traitor Jaehaerys Celtigar. It was clear by his posture he had every intention of besting Ser Marq, as perhaps a form of recompense for slaying his uncle, but the anger that was behind it caused him to stumble and leave Prince Beron and Ser Marq the final combatants. The duel that followed was hard fought, although Ser Marq would be wrong to compare it to the duel he shared with Ser Aemon Velaryon and Ser Jon Fossoway years prior. In the end he would stand victorious above the Prince, but he would raise Beron's hand along with his during the celebration. Furthermore Marq would donate his winner's purse to the Prince as his gift for the birth of Prince Davos and Princess Jocelyn. After the event he would come across Lord Chester Fletcher whom had won the archery event, and his wife - the Lady Marianne Footly, whom congratulated him on his prowess in the melee and his victory. Eager to escape the awkward encounter he joined King Axel in the stands and continued to watch the tourney unfold. The Tourney of Tumbleton Recent Events Timeline 355 - Marq Penrose is born in Parchments to Lord Edwyn Penrose and Lady Darlessa Mertyns. 363 - Begins squiring under his uncle Ser Oswell Mertyns, and travels Southern Westeros. 367 - Sister Cassanna is born at Parchments to Lord Edwyn Penrose and Lady Darlessa Mertyns. 368 - Sister Elinor is born at Parchments to Lord Edwyn Penrose and Lady Darlessa Mertyns. 370 - Saves King Alaric, and is offered a boon. This is used to betroth Cassanna to Prince Axel. 375 - Stands for King Alaric during the Celtigar Trials, and slays Jaehaerys Celtigar. 376 - Nephew Lewys is born to elder brother Eden Penrose and Marei Musgood. 377 - Travels with the Royal Host during The Great Schism to Casterly Rock. 378 - Niece Sansa is born to elder brother Eden Penrose and Marei Musgood. 380 - Marq is officially anointed to the Kingsguard. * Attends the Wedding of Lyonel Lannister and Amerei Tyrell, along with King Alaric. 384 - Niece Elinora Storm is born to Elinor Penrose and Alyn Baratheon. Elinor dies in childbirth. * Attends the Wedding of the Prince Axel and his sister Cassanna Penrose. 387 - Lord Edwyn Penrose passes away in Parchments, Eden assumes Lordly duties. * Claims third place in the melee event, in the Tourney of King Alaric's Fiftieth Nameday. 388 - Niece Darlessa is born to elder brother Eden Penrose and Marei Musgood. 390 - Participates in the Battle of Ashford, and returns Marian Footly to Bitterbridge with Gawen Tyrell. 392 - Claims victory in the melee event, in the Tourney of Davos and Jocelyn Baratheon's Birth. 393 - Claims victory in the melee event, in the Tourney of Tumbleton. 396 - Lord Eden Penrose passes away in Parchments, Lewys assumes Lordly duties. Quotes * "Because of you my sister is '''dead', you're not taking her daughter from us as well." - to Lord Alyn Baratheon after the death of Marq's sister Elinor, whom died giving birth to their bastard daughter Elinora. '''Family' * Lord Edwyn Penrose (d.387 AC) ** Lord Eden Penrose (d.396 AC) *** Lord Lewys Penrose *** Sansa Penrose *** Darlessa Penrose * Ser Marq Penrose * Queen Cassanna Penrose * Elinor Penrose (d.384 AC) ** Elinora Storm NPC's Rawney * an "acquaintance" of Ser Marq's, whom is associated with the King's Landing underworld. Cedra * an attendant and guardian of sorts to Lady Marian Footly of Tumbleton, on the behest of Marq. Category:House Penrose Category:Kingsguard